The Just King
by Weaving in Words
Summary: The White Queen has been defeated, the four rulers crowned and yet, not all is well in Narnia as Edmund soon finds out.
1. Prologue

**Hi there! Before you start reading, there is something that you should know - The Chronicles of Narnia do not belong to me and I gain no profit from posting this. That said, I know I have been fairly MIA these last few _*ahem* _years (and yes, I do feel guilty for my unfinished, somewhat abandoned Merlin fic), but for any readers of _Decisions Made In Time_ \- I will finish this fic one day. That day isn't today (tomorrow does not look good either), but I will complete it.**

**As for this fic - Enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue_

At first, he shrugged it off – he was only just recently crowned as King Edmund the Just along with his fellow sisters and brother, but after the celebrations had worn off, and each of the Pevensie siblings had received their fair share of duties towards Narnia, the uncomfortable feeling returned again.

It was the feeling that he was being watched, that every move he made was being commented on, similarly to how Edmund felt when he first entered Narnia… yet just like before, whenever he thought that he could hear a murmur, the detection of the sound was gone; the speaker disappearing.

_I must be going mad._ Edmund thought to himself after a tiring day of paperwork and battle training.

All of the other Pevensie siblings appeared to be taking the rule of Narnia in stride – Lucy was constantly laughing and smiling, brightening the room as she went, while Susan took a calmer approach, using kindness and grace to sooth her courtiers (she was not known as Susan the Gentle for nothing).

Even his older brother Peter, High King of Narnia, who should have been feeling the weight of the crown more heavily than Edmund, could be seen bantering with the Centaurs and other Narnian folk next to a warm fireplace in late evenings. So how was it, that only Edmund felt unhappy?

Hadn't they defeated Jadis, the White Witch that had threatened Narnia for all those centuries? Hadn't they fulfilled the prophecy and sat down at Cair Paravel to be crowned as monarchs by Aslan himself? Hadn't they undergone such an adventure together, that the Pevensie siblings knew that they could trust each other for life?

He didn't want to admit it to his siblings, especially not to Peter who had enough on his plate already, that while Narnia had become _their_ home, it continued to shun Edmund.

* * *

**So, if you liked this - tune in. I should probably admit right now that I have no established plot in mind (I do have certain key events that will come up though), in other words, I am pretty much making this up as I go along. Thus, if any of you lovely readers have some headcannons, ideas ect. that you would like me to incorporate - let me know!**

**Don't forget to review! xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Happy Friday! I wanted to post this early, mainly because this chapter contains probably one of my favourite scenes that I've written (thus far) for this fic. I would also like to thank thunderbird shadow for your review - I know this idea isn't maybe the most original out there, but it's more my take on it (a sort of a "how far can I explore the characters" type fic & plot). Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I am a female in my early 20s - I'm pretty sure I never wrote _The Chronicles of Narnia _and that my name is not Clive Stapes Lewis.**

* * *

"Cheater!"

It was barely a whisper, already carried away by the wind, but Edmund definitely heard it. He had been practising battle training with Peter, and just for fun, the two had decided to have a small tournament. Peter, while being the stronger warrior of the two, was easily out-moved by Edmund who had decided to put his strategic logic to use. And so it was, the High King of Narnia could be found lying on the field with his brother above him, much to the amusement of all the courtiers around.

Edmund had enjoyed the moment, but the second he heard those words, the smile slid off his face. He glanced at Peter, to see if he had heard it too, but his brother was too busy drinking water from one of the chalices they had brought him. He declined his own drink and without saying a word, went off to his own chambers.

Perhaps it was the bustling of sounds from the outside or watching two female squirrels giggle about something when he passed them in the corridor, but there was a certain _wrongness_ when Edmund entered his room. It was too quiet, too still and too... _neat_. Like someone had entered whilst he was gone... Edmund stood calmly for a moment and let his eyes wander across the room, his mind racing with possibilities.

His books and chess set were exactly how he left them, his clothes were folded neatly on his bed (out of all of the Pevensie siblings, Edmund was by far the neatest, although Susan was a fairly close second.).

Not a single book had been touched, judging by the thin layer of dust (something else Edmund had been feeling guilty about – not reading as much as he had promised himself.) But… _there_. Carved into his wooden desk, just next to the small chest containing spare parchment, was the un-evenly scratched word: _Traitor_.

At first, Edmund felt some relief – it was good to know that he had some proof that wasn't the result of an over-active imagination. The feelings of hurt came back with full force, but pushing those feelings to the side, Edmund peered curiously at the markings. Each letter had been carved out roughly, scratched deeply into the surface of the wooden desk, perhaps… with a claw? Or maybe a sharp nail… And although it was possible, the letters seemed too irregular to be made from a dagger.

Edmund began to pace. The lack of a dagger would rule out the centaurs, horses and any other creatures that would prefer holding such an object with their hands, which could point towards some other small creatures like the crows or talking cats, unless… the intruder had an accomplice or accomplices, which meant… that no one could be trusted. Edmund sighed, once again feeling lost – just like the very first time he had entered Narnia.

"Edmund?" A voice interrupted his thoughts - it was Lucy, dressed in a bright yellow dress, wearing the sun necklace Susan had given her. "You here?"

"Oh, er-" Edmund quickly shifted his body to hide the desk from his sister's view. "Hello, Lu."

Lucy peered at him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, of course – you know me, Lu." He gave her a small grin which seemed to convince her, as the younger girl spun around before plopping onto his bed.

He discreetly moved a paper to hide his find, even going so far as to scribble a seemingly important note on said parchment, before turning to his sister. "Everything okay, Lucy?"

"Edmund…"

_Uh-oh._ He knew that tone.

"Lucy."

"Ed. You know how you're my favourite brother?"

Despite his confusion, Edmund felt his mouth twitch into a smile. "I thought Peter was your favourite brother?"

This caused the younger girl to emit a loud sigh. "Don't be silly, you're both my favourite brothers."

Edmund broke out into a large smirk. "I see."

"Well, the fauns are hosting a picnic with the dryads and I was wondering if you'd come."

"Me?" He struggled to say more - the fauns and in particular, the dryads, weren't exactly fond of Edmund.

"I know it's not your scene, but you'd be very welcome. _Please?_ I want you there."

Edmund felt touched. He had expected Lucy to turn to Susan or at least Peter with such an invite, but not _him_. "Sure, Lucy. I'd love to."

"Great!" She slid off the bed and bounced off, calling behind her. "I'll tell the others!"

_Oh, right…_

* * *

**Is it just me who wants to give Edmund a hug? Either way, till next time!  
(Ps. Reviews = Love, so you know - spread the love around) ;)**


End file.
